


В боулинге

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: У Мстителей групповое свидание, а Тони как всегда.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Vision (mentioned), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson (mentioned), Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	В боулинге

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на руки и пальцы.

Большой фиолетовый шар быстро прокатывается по лакированной поверхности и врезается в отряд кеглей, которые с треском разлетаются в разные стороны.

Страйк.

Пятый подряд.

— Ты читеришь!

— Что?! Как вообще можно читерить в боулинге?

Довольно ухмыляясь, Баки плюхается на скрипящий ярко-бордовый диванчик и раскидывает руки по спинке.

Тони обвиняющим перстом указует на его протез:

— Ты пользуешься высокими технологиями. А ведь ты даже не левша!

— Не путай мою руку со своей бронёй, Тони. Она прочнее и сильнее обычной, но это просто рука. Не то чтобы она за меня целилась или наводила удар. Всё сам, — возражает Баки, постучав пальцем по виску. — И да, я меткий. Я был снайпером, мне положено. Твой ход.

Фыркнув, Тони поднимается с сиденья и идёт к дорожке. Он потирает правое запястье, обхватив пальцами, и что-то в этом движении заставляет Баки присмотреться повнимательнее. Встряхнув руку, Тони суёт пальцы в отверстия шара и аккуратно поднимает его со стойки, придерживая другой рукой. Номер 14, хотя обычно бьёт пятнадцатым или шестнадцатым. Встаёт недалеко от черты, примеривается пару секунд. Затем делает глубокий вдох, плавно отводит назад руку, делает два широких шага на полусогнутых ногах и мягко, будто по воде, пускает шар по дорожке. Тот катится ровно по центру, затем чуть смещается вправо и ударяет по кеглям, сбивая все, кроме двух крайних — самый обидный расклад. Удар красивый и точный, но чуть слабее, чем нужно. Номером 13 Тони сбивает правую кеглю и возвращается к диванчику, на ходу прокручивая рабочую кисть.

— Смотрел бы и смотрел, как ты играешь, — произносит Баки с искренним восхищением, отчего Тони смущённо морщит нос и дёргает плечом. — Что у тебя с рукой?

Внезапный вопрос сбивает Тони с толку, обезоруживая.

— Да так, ерунда, — бормочет он. — Работал в мастерской, пришлось много паять под неудобным углом.

— А вечером добить свою руку в боулинге, — скептично добавляет Баки.

— Ну не свидание же из-за этого отменять, — закатывает глаза Тони. — Ничего с моей рукой не случится: поболит и перестанет.

Баки вздыхает. С одной стороны, Тони, конечно, прав, но с другой…

— Дай-ка сюда, — говорит он и берёт травмированную руку Тони в свою бионическую.

Смуглая кожа на фоне чёрных вибраниумных пластин выглядит почти бледной. Широкая ладонь, изящные пальцы, коротко подстриженные, ухоженные ногти. Баки нежно проводит подушечками пальцев по шершавым мозолям и, не удержавшись, целует в центр ладони.

Баки до безумия любит эти горячие, умные, чуткие руки: любит ощущать их на своей коже, любоваться их ловкостью во время работы, переплетать пальцы…

Улыбнувшись, Баки начинает массировать запястье, нежно и тщательно разминая мышцы. Хорошенько растирает подушечки в основании ладони, ямку в центре, бугорки под пальцами. По очереди проминает пальцы от основания к кончикам и обратно, целуя каждый после процедуры. Последний — мизинец — он слегка прикусывает, глядя Тони в глаза, и замечает, как тот сглатывает.

— И чем это вы тут занимаетесь? Решили закончить партию досрочно ввиду очевидности победителя? — раздаётся сбоку весёлый голос Наташи, едва Баки отстраняется, выпуская руку Тони.

— Лечим производственную травму, — отвечает он, повернув к ней голову.

Наташа стоит, облокотившись на спинку дивана немного левее, и рыжая коса с белым кончиком скатывается с её плеча.

— Тони? — острый взгляд тут же впивается в «пациента».

— Всего лишь перетрудил запястье, боже… — всплёскивает руками тот.

— Что ж, это не смертельно. А значит, ты следующий соперник Ванды, — объявляет Наташа.

— Что за интерес играть с ведьмой, которая может сбивать кегли силой мысли?

— Магия — это неспортивно, Старк, — фыркает Ванда, становясь рядом с Наташей и обнимая ту за талию. — Я играю честно.

— Подтверждаю! — говорит Наташа, склонив голову Ванде на плечо.

На обеих чёрные футболки вызывающе блестят глянцевыми принтами с надписью «BAD GIRL».

— Сколько страйков ты выбила? — любопытствует Баки.

— Восемь, — скромно потупившись, отвечает Наташа.

— Только не зазнавайся, — ухмыляется Баки, нажимая пальцем ей на кончик носа, отчего та смешливо морщится и отворачивает голову. — У меня пять подряд, и мы не доиграли партию.

— Интрига, — в унисон произносят Тони и Ванда, и они все смеются.

— Как там дела у остальных? — спрашивает Тони, когда смех стихает.

Баки смотрит в сторону остальных дорожек, где Сэм победно вскидывает вверх кулак, пока Стив ему аплодирует, а Вижен, встав вплотную позади Брюса и придерживая за талию, мягко направляет его руку.

— Вижен во всех подробностях расписал Брюсу конфигурацию дорожки, правильные углы проката шаров, необходимые скорости и силу толчка, — смеясь, отвечает Ванда.

— А Стив изо всех сил старается галантно проиграть Сэму, но проигрывает пока только собственным рефлексам, — хихикает Наташа, утыкаясь лицом в её плечо.

Тони, улыбаясь, качает головой, а Баки думает, что галантности можно было бы найти и лучшее применение. Во всяком случае, он проигрывать из галантности точно не собирается.

— Так вы будете доигрывать или нет? — уточняет Ванда, теребя Наташину косу.

Баки с Тони переглядываются, и Тони отмахивается:

— Не. Победитель очевиден.

— Тогда я пройдусь до бара, возьму нам выпить. Всем как обычно?

Получив единодушное подтверждение, Ванда уходит за напитками, а Наташа идёт в дамскую комнату, по пути игриво взъерошив Баки волосы.

— Точно не хочешь доиграть? — спрашивает он, когда они остаются вдвоём.

— У меня на ближайшую пару минут более приятные планы, — отвечает Тони, понизив голос, и тянет его к себе за руку.

Губы у Тони мягкие и терпкие, и их Баки любит так же сильно, как и его руки.


End file.
